Five Nights at Freddy's: New Recruits
by ThenBeforeNowOnceMore
Summary: Mike is the newest addition to the team of staff at the local pizzeria named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He's the new night guard and he believes it'll be easy. Will it? [Contains OC]


Rain drizzled down the brown shingled roof of the pizzeria. Both large and small puddles gathered in large groups around the building. Cars whizzed by the building in a rush to bring their driver to it's destination. Mike slowly stepped up to the walkway leading to the entrance. He had been here before and he had seen the animatronics in action when he was younger. Why was he so nervous about being here now?

He grasped at the door handle and pulled it open. A rush of some emotion he couldn't describe overcame him like a blanket as he saw the three animatronics on the stage, their top halves slumping low to the ground as their legs kept them balanced. He let go of the handle and slowly walked into the main hall where he heard a rustle in the next room.

"Michael!" a voice boomed from where the rustle came. A stout, plump man in a black vest and a red tie strolled out into the main hall and stopped just short of Mike. He jutted his hand out towards the new night guard. The guard stood motionless, staring at the man.

"Alright, boy-o" he blurted, removing Mike from his day-dream and placing him back into reality. "I'm Mr. Fazbear. Owner of this fine establishment. Nice ta' meet ya'!" He finally lowered his hand after realizing Mike wouldn't shake hands with him.

Mr. Fazbear went on about telling Mike about the rules and regulations he had to keep to. Ten minutes passed by as the clock struck 11:55 PM.

"Alright. I've got it all under control." Mike chimed in, eventually interrupting the man.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you have any problems, talk to me after your shift and we'll try to resolve them together. I don't want ya' running off like the last few night guards!"

With that, the man left the building, leaving Mike alone with the animatronics. Something bothered him, though. Where was Foxy? His stand was diagonal of the stage and, usually, the curtains were kept open to keep Foxy within view of the cameras.

Mike shrugged it off and went to the back of the building, where he would dwell for the next six hours. _Man, _he thought, _this might be the easiest job ever as long as nobody walks into the building._

When the clock struck 12:00 AM, Mike heard the office phone ring. He picked up the corded phone's handset, leaned forward, pressed the red oval-shaped button labeled "SPEAKER", and set down the black plastic handset next to the black base. A voice began to fill the small room.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." the voice began to introduce itself.

Mike sighed and shifted in his chair as he listened to the robotic voice emitted from the speaker on the phone base.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."

_So this guy was the previous night guard? _Mike thought.

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."

Mike began to question what the man on the phone was telling him. _Overwhelming? What could be overwhelming about watching five suits of metal? What would mike have to worry about? Was something going to happen?_ He thought on and on about several questions he wouldn't get answers to. He hadn't the faintest idea, but he stopped thinking and went back to listening to the instructions being played back for him. He hoped he didn't miss anything important while he was zoning out.

"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the voice faded back into the room. There was a pause, and in the short amount of time he had, Mike looked for a rewind button to listen to see if he missed anything.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um-" Mike tuned the voice out. He hated listening to these things even when he didn't know what the rules were. Mike went back to pondering the questions he had about what he had to worry about. Maybe there would be robbers. Maybe armed gunmen. Maybe nothing at all and this was a sick and twisted practical joke.

"-and the carpets have been replaced." Mike realized the long introduction was done and tuned the phone guy back in.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

_Quirky? What's he mean by that?_

"No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."

_Wait, they can get irritated? I thought they were emotionless..._

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night."

_Free roaming mode? What kind of free roaming mode?_

"Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

_Please don't just glaze over the fact that they move by themselves at night!_

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

_WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WHAT? Bite of '87? Without the frontal lobe! _Mike's eyes widened and he felt a bit sick in his stomach thinking about someone losing part of their brain while **conscious**.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."

_What do you mean they might not recognize me as a person? Why won't they?_

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

_Forcefully stuff? Jesus Christ, who programmed these animatronics?_

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

"DEATH?" Mike shouted involuntarily. Realizing this, he quickly clamped both of his hands over his mouth in fear of being heard by the animatronics.

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

_Ugh. Stop. You're making me feel sick._

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

_You're damn right they don't!_

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

_Finally... that guy took forever! _Mike checked the digital clock on the desk that resided next to the fan. The numbers read 12:28 AM. _Nearly half an hour into my shift. He wants to chat again tomorrow, too? God. He's going to get me KILLED!_

Mike accessed his camera through a few taps on the touch screen and proceeded to flip through the other cameras until something caught his attention. Bonnie Bunny had disappeared from the stage! Panicked, Mike flipped faster through the cameras until he found that Bonnie was standing in the room named Backstage, where all of the other supplies to mend the animatronics were. Mike took a closer look and upon further examination, saw an endoskeleton sitting in plain sight next to Bonnie, who longingly stared into the camera as if she saw Mike on the other side.

_Why isn't Bonnie shoving THAT endoskeleton into a Freddy suit? _Mike pondered until he came up with what he believed was the answer. _Maybe because he's backstage surrounded by parts other things too..._

He let out a nearly silent sigh and continued cycling through the cameras until he found that Chica Chicken had also disappeared from the stage. He drew a sharp breath and frantically searched through the camera feeds being sent to his tablet. He finally found her standing between two party tables in the Dining Area.

Mike looked and checked the clock again. The numbers read 1:05 AM. _When will this night end? This is taking forever..._

Mike pulled his lightweight tablet up again and scrolled through the cameras until he found Chica had moved once more. She was standing in front of the camera's lens. Her jaw was hanging open and her eyes were caught mid-drift as if they were slowly looking away from the camera.

Mike looked up to see a large figure looming over him outside of the window, staring. Mike's face went from panicked to down-right horrified as he frantically went to press the right door button. After a second of shaking, he reached over and pressed it. He felt like he forgot something just as a large purple hand quickly grabbed at Mike's shirt. It clamped its hand down on his sleeve, yanked him out of his office, and held him up face to face with its owner. Mike was now being held up face-to-face with an eight foot tall purple animatronic bunny.

The creature lifted Mike up higher and lowered its jaw. Without warning, the monster gave a mighty, robotic screech that sounded like nails on a chalk board and metal scraping on more metal at the same time intensified by five hundred. After a few seconds, Mike slowly faded from reality and fainted from fright. The screeching echoed through the halls and into the Dining Area, but eventually faded away after a few seconds, and the purple bunny dragged Mike from the West Hall into the Dining Area by his light blue collar.


End file.
